


Sleep Deprivation

by dr_jillianholtzmann



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, But Not Much, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lists, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Romance, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_jillianholtzmann/pseuds/dr_jillianholtzmann
Summary: Person A is way too embarrassed to tell Person B that they can’t fall asleep without them right by their side in bed.In which Beca is A and Chloe is B.





	Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @wlwprompts on Tumblr for this awesome prompt!
> 
> I seriously don’t know how this turned into almost 4000 words, but here you go!
> 
> (English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes that might be in this)

Beca and Chloe shared an apartment for exactly 1 year, 3 months and 4 days. Not that she had been counting. Amy had lived there too, but she was barely ever home.

Day one had been a living hell. Well, sorta.

On day one, when Beca moved in, the other two had already been living there for a little while. In just a couple of hours she learned that:

  * _It was small, even for an apartment in Brooklyn_
  * _Nobody liked to do laundry_
  * _Chloe was a pretty bad cook, but according to Amy ‘It’s not something you can talk about just throw it in the bucket under the table and make sure you have a secret stash of good food under your bed’_
  * _Speaking of beds, she was sharing one with Chloe_
  * _And Chloe LOVED it_



Because apparently, sharing a bed with Beca was just another way for Chloe to invade Beca’s personal space. Horizontally. It kind of made her want to vertically run away from the redhead.

It was an adjustment, to say the least.

A couple of months into it, Beca had gotten used to having the other girls around her. The 'sleeping in one bed’ was still a little odd, for sure. Like, what would happen if Chloe wanted to bring a guy home or something? Where was she supposed to go? Although, Chloe had told her multiple times that there was a very,  _very_ slim chance of that ever happening. It wasn’t something she was interested in, apparently.

* * *

Around 10 months and 7 days was when Beca realized a few new things:

  * _Amy was actually a worse cook than Chloe. Like, way worse. She cooked once and it was bad. They all got food poisoning. Which is why:  
_
  * _Beca had sort of become the chef of their little 'family’ and they would have dinner together every night and it was kind of …. nice.  
_
  * _Chloe sings in the shower when she thinks nobody’s home.  
_
  * _She and Amy have been sharing the same toothbrush the entire FUCKING time. She just found out that morning. She’s currently not sure if she’ll ever stop rinsing her mouth.  
_
  * _Chloe says she feels left out and now her feelings are hurt. Seriously Chlo, you wanna share a toothbrush with Amy?! Go ahead. Or you know what, let’s just all share one together. Why not, right?  
_
  * _Beca really needs to be around normal people more often._
  * _…..Sharing a bed with Chloe Beale really isn’t that awful after all…._



“Becs.”

The brunette rolls over so that she’s facing Chloe. She has no idea what time it is, but it must be late because she can barely open her eyes and her mouth feels extremely dry and tastes absolutely horrible.

“What’s wrong, Chlo?” She asks, trying to focus her eyes on the girl laying next to her.

“I can’t sleep.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do about that..” She answers after a minute. “What time is it anyway?”

“Almost 2.”

“You’ve been up this entire time?”

Chloe nods. It’s dark in the room but she can still see it, or actually.. feel it, as Chloe is practically laying on her pillow now.

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?”

“Because I didn’t want to bother you.”

Beca smirks. “That’s.. not very you.”

“Hey!”

“Just saying.”

Chloe smiles too now. “So what is very me?”

The brunette groans. She’s way too tired to do this now. “I don’t know Chlo. Probably something that includes invading my personal space and giving me a back massage and telling me how you think that we’re going to be really fast friends.”

“You’re mean.”

“I’m asleep.”

There’s a pause and Beca knows that this isn’t really the moment to be teasing Chloe. She’s been noticing the redhead feeling upset about something the last couple of weeks. Beca isn’t great with picking up emotions in general, so the fact that she picked it up at all probably means that something really is bothering her best friend.

“Come over here.” She says softly, grabbing Chloe’s wrist and pulling her closer to her.

“Becs, are you sure?”

“Yes,” she answers, “although you have to promise me that you’ll never tell this to anyone.”

“Why? Are you afraid that people will think you’re actually a softy? I don’t think that’s really a secret.”

“Hey, do you want the hug or not?”

Chloe chuckles and pushes herself forward until she’s half laying on top of the other girl. They’re both quiet for a few minutes, just settling in. It’s a little odd. They’ve hugged about a million times before - not in bed obviously - and there have been occasions where Chloe wakes up in the middle of the night and finds herself tangled around Beca. However, she usually moves away from the other girl before she notices or wakes up. She can feel how tense Beca is beneath her, like she’s not allowing herself to relax.

“It’s okay Becs.” She says, hoping it will help calm the other girl down.

“I know.” Beca responds, and suddenly there’s an arm around her, hugging her closer. It strokes her back for a good thirty seconds before moving up to her head. Beca’s hands play with her hair, and she can’t help but let out a soft moan.

“Sorry. S'good.” She responds, sleepily.

Surprisingly, Beca doesn’t freak out. She just moves her fingers towards her scalp and starts massaging it. Chloe’s asleep in two minutes.

* * *

At exactly 1 year, 3 months and 3 days Beca has another couple of realizations:

  * _It really doesn’t matter that none of them like to do laundry, because Beca likes it when they bicker about it and eventually end up having some kind of lame pillow fight or bet about it and she’s made 40 bucks so far because of it so she really shouldn’t complain.  
_
  * _It’s a little much to have 8 toothbrushes, even though she’s 'just trying to be safe’  
_
  * _Chloe has way too many clothes  
_
  * _Amy thinks that her clothing rack is basically the same as a soundproof wall so it’s totally fine if she wants to have guys over.  
_
  * _It’s really not.  
_
  * _Chloe’s hair smells so nice when she gets out of the shower. It’s a distinct smell. Beca has noticed it for a while, of course. It’s not really something new. However, she’s starting to smell that same scent on her pillow when she hasn’t been home in a few days because of work. Odd.  
_
  * _Sharing a bed with Chloe Beale is kind of, in a way… nice. Not that she’s going to ever actually say that out loud.  
_
  * _She’s really, really going to miss them._



Beca moves out a day later. They’ve just gotten back from the USO tour. Beca now has a better job, still in New York, and Chloe has Chicago. Or whatever. It’s time to find her own place. She has the money anyway.

She doesn’t move away too far from her friends. She’ll never admit it to them but she really loved having them around each day. But everything’s changed now. Amy moved across the country to chase after some guy, and Chloe stayed in their apartment, living on her own now.

They still talk a lot, mostly through texts. It’s different and a little colder. As if they never lived together and shared almost everything about their lives for almost a year and a half.

‘How’s school?’ Beca would text, to which Chloe would always reply with, ‘Good. Busy. I’m loving every second of it. How’s your job?’ Beca would smile and text her ‘Good. Busy. Loving every second of it.’

That was it. Usually. It felt weird, this pretending thing. Pretending like Chloe hadn’t held Beca that one night when she was upset and crying and trying not to make any sound but Chloe heard regardless and didn’t say a word. She just pulled Beca into her arms and whispered to her a million times that it was going to be alright.  _She_ was going to be alright.

And should Beca just pretend that she wasn’t aware of all those times when Chloe would hug her for most of the night, only to pull away just before her alarm went off and then pretend like nothing happened.

Should she just forget about that one night when they were a little drunk and so,  _so_ close and Beca’s eyes had dropped down to Chloe’s lips and she swears that the other woman had started leaning in, her eyes dropping down as well. But then Amy had come in and she’d pulled away and whispered an awkward goodnight.

Had it meant nothing?

She knew she mostly had herself to blame.

Chloe didn’t want her to move out. She said that it didn’t matter that Amy was gone, or that Beca had a different job now. If she wanted, they could even look for a bigger place just the two of them. But Beca didn’t want to impose. Besides, Chloe seemed to be doing just fine without her. She had a boyfriend now. Someone who could make her food and listen to her sing in the shower while trying to not make any sound, because he doesn’t want her to stop. Someone who she could steal toothbrushes from and pull closer during the night. Maybe he’d even do her laundry.

She tries to forget about Chloe. Tries to let it go, get over herself. It’s hard in the beginning, especially the first couple of months are hard. She barely ever sleeps, for some reason. She mostly thinks it’s because of the stress her new job is giving her, although it’s never affected her this much in the past.

She doesn’t want to see the other woman too much, because it hurts. But then when she does it makes it even worse, because it’s just  _so_ good to see Chloe.

“We should really do this more often. I miss you, Becs.”

“I know. I miss you too, Beale. I’m just-“

“Busy. I know. Loving your job and stuff.”

“Yeah. But uh- you have Chicago, right? You don’t even need me.” She says, joking.

Chloe just frowns, her soft smile fading from her face. “What are you talking about Becs? Of course, I need you. I need you most of all.”

She doesn’t know what to do with that. She ends up just half smiling at her before gesturing towards her car. “Well, I have to go. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Sure.”

They don’t see each other for two months.

* * *

Beca finally breaks after five months. Five months after moving, two months after seeing Chloe for the last time, and three weeks since she last spoke to the other woman. She breaks and she realizes:

  * _She never actually liked cooking. She just liked it because her friends were there and waiting for her and complimenting her and it just made her feel.. warm and.. loved.  
_
  * _Chloe’s pillowcase (she stole it) doesn’t smell like Chloe at all anymore. Not even a little bit.  
_
  * _It’s so quiet. All the time. It’s quiet and weird and there’s nobody singing or having inappropriate sex in the bed next to her and it just makes her feel sad.  
_
  * _She found the toothbrush Chloe had jokingly bought for the three of them as a Christmas gift, with their initials engraved on it. She hasn’t used it, but she placed it next to her own and smiles every single time she looks at it.  
_
  * _She hasn’t slept. At all. Beca hasn’t slept in five months, and she finally knows why.  
_
  * _She can’t sleep without Chloe._



She only has to be patient for a few seconds before she picks up.

“Beca. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

There’s a small pause. It’s now or never. “I can’t sleep.”

“I..-“

“-Don’t know what to do about that?” Beca jokingly finishes.

“Sorry?”

“Oh. No. Never mind.”

She can hear Chloe sighing on the other end of the line. “What do you want me to do, Beca? It’s almost 2.”

“I need you.” It’s pathetic, she knows. She would never have said it not too long ago. But then again, she’s sleep deprived.

“I needed you every day for the last two months and you weren’t there.”

Ouch. She’s not wrong though. “I know, and I’m sorry. I’ll explain, I just- I need you, Chlo.” She chokes back a sob, hoping that the other woman didn’t catch it. Damnit Beca, pull yourself together. Chloe hears it, of course.

“I’ll be right there.”

Chloe arrives only 10 minutes later. She wasn’t kidding when she said she didn’t move away too far. She opens the door and the look on Chloe’s face is enough to break her completely. Tears stream down her face in an instant and Chloe – being the amazing person that she is – wraps her arms around Beca and pulls her close.

“It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay. I’m here.”

The brunette softly pushes Chloe away from her. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe not, but I’m here anyways.”

The redhead guides them into the direction of Beca’s bedroom. She’s only been here a couple of times but she knows her way. She hadn’t bothered to change out of her pajamas on her way here, figuring it would be easier. She gently lays down on Beca’s bed and opens her arms up. The younger woman falls into them without any complaint.

“I haven’t slept.” Beca says after a few minutes.

“Yeah, you told me over the phone.” 

“No, I uh- I mean I haven’t slept since I moved out.”

Chloe pulls away a little to make eye contact with Beca. “What are you talking about?”

“At first I thought it was just because everything was new. Then I thought that maybe my job was just stressful, or that I wasn’t taking care of myself well enough. But then I realized-“ She trails off then, suddenly embarrassed.

“Realized what?” Chloe pushes.

“Irealizeditwasbecauseimissedyou.” Beca says, way too fast.

“Sorry, what? You have to slow down Beca.” The redhead responds, a smile now on her face.

Beca groans. “Ugh. Okay. It’s just- I realized I can’t sleep because you’re not here.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Chloe asks, although she’s starting to get a feeling where this is heading.

“Because I felt like an idiot.”

“You sort of are.”

Beca playfully punches her on her shoulder. “Hey! You’re a very cute idiot, if that makes it any better.”

“I just- I didn’t want to make your life any harder. Plus, you have Chicago now.”

“Had.” Chloe corrects. “We broke up two months ago.”

“Two months?” Beca asks, “So when we met you—“

“—We had just broken up, yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Chloe shrugs. “I don’t know. I felt like we were drifting apart so much and it just- it felt weird.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“No, really,” Beca says, “I’m sorry. I was selfish and stupid and I just- I needed a break. I just never thought about how you were feeling during the whole process. I was trying to protect myself, I guess.”

“Protect yourself from what?” Chloe asks then. She reaches out and pulls Beca a little closer then. She’s missed her friend so much, and the physical contact even more. Now she can’t get enough. Plus, Beca doesn’t seem to be protesting so she’s going to take as much as she’s willing to give her.

“Chlo. Please. I can’t-“

“Yes, you can.”

Beca’s so tired. So,  _so_ very tired. “I didn’t want my heart to break more than it already had.”

“What are you talking about?” Chloe asks, moving to sit up in the bed and stare down at Beca.

Beca shakes her head, trying to find the courage to say what she needs to say. “Just- I really like you, Chlo. I have for such a long time. I just loved living with you so much. I always knew it was never going to be like  _that,_ but it felt so real sometimes that I could almost make myself believe that it was. I know it was stupid and everything, but you were just there every day and I couldn’t bring myself to leave and get over you. But then finally, you found Chicago, and I got the job. I figured it was time to finally get over myself, get over you.”

She takes a shaky breath, noticing how Chloe has stayed quiet the entire time. “I know you probably think I’m horrible right now, and I’d understand if you hate me. But please, I’m asking you, can you just stay here tonight? I’ll leave you alone for forever, I swear. I just- I need to sleep. Really.”

Chloe smiles then. She’s sure she’s never smiled a smile this big in her entire life. “I thought you were never going to tell me.”

“What?” Beca asks, taken aback. “You knew?”

The redhead shrugs. “I had my suspicions. You’re very hard to read though, Mitchell, and even easier to scare off. I was just waiting for you for the longest time. I almost gave up and was going to just tell you, right before we left for the tour.”

“But then Chicago happened?”

“I mean, in a way. It wasn’t really so much about him, I guess. I just figured that it would be the last push you needed. But then you said you were happy for me, and wanted to move out to give me and him some space and I wasn’t sure anymore. I wasn’t sure if it had been real the entire time, and if it was, I gave up believing that it could ever actually work.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You told me now.”

“I guess sleep deprivation is the way to go.”

Chloe chuckles. “I’m almost tempted to not hug you and keep you awake to see what else I can get you to tell me.”

Beca smiles too. “I’d rather you just kiss me instead, actually.”

And she does. Chloe leans forward and connects their lips. She can’t believe how good this feels. She’s holding herself up on her arms, not wanting to crush Beca too much. Apparently, though, Beca disagrees. She grabs hold of Chloe’s neck and pulls the other woman on top of her, their bodies now pressing into each other completely. She can’t hold back the moan that escapes her mouth as she feels all of Beca now pressed against her. It’s  _so_ different, yet familiar in a way too. She lets her tongue sneak out to trace Beca’s lower lip, who immediately opens her mouth to let Chloe deepen the kiss.

Beca rolls them over, using every last bit of energy she has left in her body to push herself into Chloe even harder this time, her hips rolling against the redhead’s.

“Becs. Beca.” Chloe says, her voice hoarse. It only makes her want to do it again. So she does. She rolls her hips and moves her mouth to Chloe’s neck to suck at her pulse point.

“Beca. Please. Wait.”  Finally, the brunette pulls away, afraid that she’s done something wrong.

“Chloe, shit. I’m sorry. I should never have-“

“- Calm down. That was great. Amazing, even. Believe me, I’d love to continue this right now, preferably non stop for the next 9 to 10 hours, but you need to sleep.”

Beca pouts. “Sleep’s overrated.”

The older woman laughs. “Normally, I’d agree. Listen, I promise that there will be more of this,” she says, pressing a kiss to Beca’s lips, “tomorrow, but right now. I really,  _really_ want you to sleep.”

Then Chloe pulls her closer and into her arms. She starts stroking up and down Beca’s back and she can already feel herself start to drift away. “Mmm.. okay then. But promise me that you’ll be here.”

“I promise, Beca. For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever.”

“Yeah, forever.” She mumbles back, starting to fall asleep herself.

* * *

It’s been 8 months and 9 days since Chloe Beale moved in with Beca. She realizes:

  * _Chloe’s singing in the shower is even better when you’re allowed to jump in there with her and have your way with her, while she continues to sing to you. Seriously, much, much better.  
_
  * _It’s really not that bad that nobody likes to do the laundry because that just means that Chloe has to spend more time walking around the house naked, and she’s not about to complain about that.  
_
  * _She really should find a new hiding place for her toothbrush.  
_
  * _Chloe’s cooking is still bad. But she’ll eat it, from time to time. Because that’s just what you do as a girlfriend. You support each other.  
_
  * _Chloe’s old pillowcase smells like her again._
  * _She still sleeps badly from time to time, although this is totally Chloe’s fault because she keeps her up and screaming for most of the night. Again, not that she’s complaining._



And also:

  * She really,  _really_ loves Chloe Beale.



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr: dr-jillianholtzmann.tumblr.com
> 
> I also accept prompts :)


End file.
